


A special Hate-lationship

by ShiTiger



Series: Wander over Yonder ficlets [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash ficlets for the Wander over Yonder.  Mostly Hater/Wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special Hate-lationship

  _Summary: Spoilers for “The Pet”. AU, Lord Wander universe._

 

The little beast was staring at him again, despite not having any visible eyes. Wander glared back, daring the spider-legged creature to come closer. For the moment, it was staying just out of reach. 

It was the sort of monster that Lord Wander would have happily unleashed upon his enemies. An acid-spewing, sharp-toothed beast with a nasty temperament. It was targeting his shoes, Wander was sure of it. The star nomad had taken to locking his custom-made sneakers in the vault to prevent further “accidents”. 

So why did he, Lord Wander, the most evil overlord in the universe, allow such a beast to roam his command ship at its leisure? 

“We're home! Did you behave yourself for daddy Wander while I was away? Yes, I bet you did. You're such a good boy, aren't you?” Hater burst into the room and proceeded to coo over his pet. 

Wander slumped lower in his throne, watching as his companion doted on the creature. 

“He didn't nibble on your shoes today,” the skeleton wizard observed cheerily, dragging Wander out of his seat for a massive hug. The overlord didn't even attempt to struggle; he simply grumbled under his breath and waited for Hater to release him. 

A soft growl was the only warning they had before a chill swept over Wander's suddenly bare head. “Put me down!” the orange-furred overlord demanded, landing quickly on his feet once he was released. 

“Bad boy, Captain Tim,” Hater admonished. 

“Watchdogs! Catch that mongrel!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am loving the new “Wander over Yonder” show.


End file.
